


Famous

by Missy



Category: Me and Julio Down by the Schoolyard - Paul Simon (Song)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ain't it grand, being famous?





	Famous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



You don’t think that the first time you fall in love – real love, like the kind that sends you head over heels and makes you laugh – is gonna cause a worldwide sensation. When Julio and I made out under old Rosie’s window, we didn’t think we’d end up on the cover of Newsweek. 

But hey, it worked out for us both. I got to move away from my folks. Julio got to quit working down on the docks. We moved together with the radical priests to LA, and we’re on Ed Sullivan this Thursday.

Ain’t it grand to be famous?


End file.
